gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Pals: Collision Course
Puppet Pals 4: Collision Course is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by GoAnimate Studios for 20th Century Fox. it is the fourth installment in the franchise, following 2012's Puppet Pals 3, and was directed by Bryan Andrews (in his directorial debut) and David Krentz from a screenplay by Greg Grabianski, Josh Klausner, Dan Fogelman, and Thomas Lennon, and a story by Simon Wells, Peter Ramsey, and Ash Brannon. Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Seth Rogen, Josh Peck, Sarah Silverman, David Spade, William Shatner, Julia Roberts, Katie Crown, Simon Pegg, and Patton Oswalt reprise their roles from the previous installments, New cast members include Josh Gad, Grant Palmer, Ian McShane, David Cross, Jane Lynch, Kristen Bell, Anna Kendrick, and Steve Zahn. Puppet Pals 4: Collision Course premiered on November 24, 2015, at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles, and was released in the United States on December 4, 2015, in 3D and 2D. Upon release, the film received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, earning $778.7 million worldwide against a budget of $105 million, becoming the seventh highest-grossing film of 2015. It was followed by Puppet Pals: Forever After on September 21, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (archive recordings) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Alec Baldwin as TBA * Sarah Silverman as Little Lily * Ian McShane as Henry * Jane Lynch as Lauren * Simon Pegg as Hugh the Explorer * David Cross as Tommy * Josh Gad as Mike * Freddie Highmore as Jacob * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Anna Kendrick as Elizabeth * Greg Cipes as Dan * Kristen Bell as TBA * Hayden Panettiere as Megan * Sarah Vowell as Angelina * Katie Crown as Princess Joanna * Elijah Wood as Jeremy * Colin Dean as Lincoln Loud * David Spade as Robert * Julia Roberts as Jane Joy * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley Production Development Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Puppet Pals: Collision Course was originally scheduled for a July 24, 2015 release. However, in March 2014, Fox announced that Puppet Pals: Collision Course would instead be released on December 4, 2015. In the United States, it premiered on November 24, 2015 at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles, and received a wide theatrical release starting on December 4, 2015 in 2D, 3D, and select IMAX 3D theatres. Marketing * The teaser trailer for Puppet Pals: Collision Course was released by Fox on March 4, 2015 via YouTube and was shown in front of Paradoria, Cinderella, Home, and Tomorrowland. * The first official trailer was released on June 16, 2015 and was shown in front of Inside Out, Minions, and Pixels. * The second theatrical trailer was released on September 2, 2015, and was shown before Metro Cone Forever, Hotel Transylvania 2, Alissa & Nate, Goosebumps, The Peanuts Movie, and The Good Dinosaur. Home media Puppet Pals: Collision Course was released on digital HD on March 11, 2016 and on Blu-ray and DVD on March 29, 2016. Reception Box office Puppet Pals: Collision Course grossed $376.2 million in North America and $402.5 in other territories for a worldwide gross of $778.7 million against a $105 million budget. On February 5 and March 12, 2016, respectively, the film reached the $500 million and $600 million marks. In North America, the film opened alongside Krampus, and was projected to gross $80–95 million in its opening weekend. It played in 3,742 theaters, of which 3,200 showed the film in 3D and 700 of them showing the film in IMAX, and made $5.3 million from Thursday night previews, down slightly from the $5.8 million of the second film and $7.1 million made by the third film, and $31.6 million on its opening day (Friday, December 4, 2015). It went on to debut to $76.2 million, slightly below expectations, but still topped the box office. It also opened to more than the next five films did combined (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2's $18.8 million, The Good Dinosaur's $15.3 million, Creed's $14.9 million, Spectre's $5 million, and The Peanuts Movie's $3.5 million). In its second weekend the film grossed $27.2 million (a drop of 53.6%, more than the previous Puppet Pals films), finishing second at the box office (with a fresh record of 3,628 theaters showing the movie) behind newcomer Luna & Zak, and stayed in theaters for roughly 19 weeks, closing on April 14, 2016. Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a score of 59% based on reviews from 130 critics, with an average rating of 5.8/10. The website's consensus read: "Puppet Pals: Collision Course should keep fans of the franchise consistently entertained with another round of colorful animation and zany—albeit somewhat scattershot—humor." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 51 out of 100 based on 37 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A−" on an A+ to F scale. Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Puppet Pals Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:3-D films Category:Fox animated features canon Category:Sequel films